


Making History

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [3]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, could be slash I guess but it mostly just looks like friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a number of ways to make history, some better than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna keep posting these until I get to one I like to leave off on

One of Peter’s favorite news pieces ever done on the Ghostbusters was one that had aired towards the beginning of their careers.  Just a few months after the Gozer incident, the reporter had cited the group as “Making history as experts and fighters of the paranormal,” and the phrase had really struck Peter.  Making history.

It had occurred to him when he and Egon were setting prices for their services that no one had ever done anything like this before, but all it had meant to him at the time was that they could charge whatever the hell they wanted.  No need for competitive prices when there was no competition.  After watching the story, however, he really began to think about what it meant.

It meant that they would likely be mentioned in any respectable class on parapsychology.  It meant that any groups that tried to provide the same services would do their very best to emulate them.  It meant that they were offering something so new and strikingly unique that they had become a household name nationwide—hell, maybe even worldwide.  France had heard about them somehow, after all.  It meant fame and fortune and- “It means we’re helping people, Peter.”

Oh yeah.  That.  Helping people hadn’t necessarily been Peter’s first, second, or third thought when they started up the business, but Egon made a good point.  “Our experiences are unprecedented.  When the scientific community finally comes around—and they will, don’t look at me like that—the information we’ve collected and the experiments we’ve performed will be invaluable.  Think about how many lives could have been lost without our interference in even just the coming of Gozer.

“And such paranormal catastrophes are not limited to New York, Peter, they happen all over the world.  Imagine how many more people could be saved with the widespread application of our technology.”

Peter did imagine it.  “Yeah.  That’d be pretty good.  So would the royalties that would come in from patenting our technology.”

“ _Peter._ ”

“Okay, okay, you got me.  Making history by helping people is almost as good as doing it by making a fortune in a new line of work.”

He paused.

“Maybe better, even.”


End file.
